


Being Human

by ajwolf



Series: Synthetic Love [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Child Yuri Plisetsky, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Robot Yuuri, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwolf/pseuds/ajwolf
Summary: Viktor comes home to find Yuri and Yuuri dancing along to Yuri's new favorite pop song, and he can't help but join in. Then they break the internet.





	Being Human

Viktor smiled the moment he opened the door, hearing the sounds of Yuri’s favorite new pop song playing throughout the house. He’d come home to Yuri making up his own dance moves the last few days, and it looked like the trend wouldn’t be ending today. He hoped the new found obsession would last at least a little longer — it really was too cute for words.

Yuri had never been allowed to fixate on something like this in the past, his old nannies always growing annoyed by having the same thing on repeat for days on end; but Yuuri was different. Yuuri never grew tired of anything Yuri loved, and Viktor was eternally grateful.

He dropped his bag and keys in the foyer, shucking off his shoes (a new rule since Yuuri had come to their home) and headed back into the living room where the music was coming from. Yuri was dancing, but what was most surprising is that Yuuri was dancing with him, in perfect choreography. He watched for a minute before finally piping up. “What’s going on?”

“Shh, Papa! We’re busy!” Yuri chided as he continued to dance along with what Viktor now saw were dancers on the screen. He was matching them almost perfectly. How long had they been practicing this?

“They just released a backstage choreography video and he wanted to master it. He’s been practicing all afternoon,” Yuuri said softly, perfectly moving along with the dancers. He smirked a little, leaning towards Viktor while he danced and whispering, “He’s a little jealous that I can learn the moves instantly, but I told him you have to practice hard too, so he’s determined to get it perfect.”

Viktor grinned. “Well then, do you mind if I join you?”

Yuri nodded seriously as he kept dancing along with the music. The footwork was fairly simply, the majority of the movements coming from the arms and bodies of the dancers, with the occasional breakout for a set of solo moves. Yuri seemed to be following along to a girl with curly hair. “You can be Akali.”

Viktor frowned and turned to Yuuri who just smirked. “The blonde. Yuri wanted to dance her part but…” The blonde on the video stepped forward and sank into a low dip that was just a bit sexual. Viktor nodded back to Yuuri gratefully.

“And who are you dancing as?”

Yuuri motioned towards the screen as his dancer moved forward, Yuuri copying the dark-haired girl’s movements perfectly. Her moves were playful yet powerful, the dancer adding so much personality into her moves, even flexing her arms in a clear show of strength. Viktor couldn’t help but smile as he began moving with the song, falling into the simple movements, at least until his dancer literally jumped over Yuuri’s and broke into a more hip-hop styled rap section. That would certainly be a challenge for a classically trained figure skater such as himself.

Yuri giggled as he watched Viktor try and mimic the moves, obviously messing them up. He couldn’t help but smile even bigger, letting himself fall into the rhythm as he slowly started getting into the music.

“Too bad we don’t have a fourth person with us,” Yuri lamented.

“Uncle Chris would join us in a heartbeat,” Yuuri said with a soft laugh.

“Or Mila,” Viktor agreed, thinking about calling Mila over immediately but then Yuri just shrugged.

“It’s ok, this is good. I like it just being our family,” Yuri concluded in an almost offhanded way.

Viktor felt his heart grow warm as he looked over at Yuuri, who was blushing delicately.

“Papa you stopped dancing!”

“Oh sorry!” Viktor snickered, picking the beat back up and focusing on the moves once more.

It took a few more rounds of the song, but soon he found his body easily moving to the dance, and Yuuri had even stopped pointing out mistakes that his perfect eye too easily caught.

“Can we film it?” Yuri asked when Yuuri insisted it was time for a water break.

Viktor looked over at Yuuri who nodded, eyes blinking in a subtle tell that he was interfacing with some piece of technology or another, in this case, the camera connected to the TV for their dancing video games they all liked to play together.

“Of course! We can even put the original footage in the corner so everyone can see how hard you worked.” The internet was going to explode, but Viktor couldn’t help letting his proud Papa side show now and again. Yuri was really nailing the moves; even Lilia would be impressed. Anna would probably try to argue again for Yuri to become a dancer instead of a skater, but there was little chance of that. Dancing was a hobby for Yuri, and skating was so much more.

Yuuri was fusing over a Yuri a bit, making sure he stretched and had his water during the break, even combing back his hair with his fingers and braiding his long bangs back into a ponytail. It was everything Viktor had wanted, everything he’d hoped for  _ someday _ before he’d had Yuri. Then everything had changed, and yet, here it was.

It was unconventional, but did that matter? What did being human actually mean? The person he’d been before…had he  _ really _ been human himself? Before Yuri he’d thought so, but looking back on it now, so much of who he’d been had been artificial.

Yuuri was completely synthetic, and yet everything about him was  _ so  _ real. His heart gave a deafening thud in his chest as something clicked and stared ahead of him, unseeing. Could he have this? Chris would say yes, but what about everyone else?

Did it matter? Did he even care?

He shook himself from his train of thought. What was he thinking? What did he care what  _ others _ thought? All that mattered was what he and Yuuri thought, and that was the true sticking point. He had no idea what Yuuri thought, and he needed to figure that out  _ before _ he did anything. He wasn’t going to allow himself to pressure the Synthetic in any way; it would be all too easy to influence Yuuri’s programing that was so eager to please.

He swallowed thickly, really  _ looking _ at Yuuri for the first time in weeks, as a picture of his future settled into his mind. The things he wanted, the things he could have if he was brave enough to reach for them.

“Ready?” Yuuri asked, breaking into his thoughts with a soft and curious smile.

Viktor grinned and nodded back. “More than ever,” he replied, answering so many more questions than the one Yuuri was asking.

They took their positions and Viktor couldn’t help the goofy little grin that spread over his face as his will settled into place.  _ Love. _ That’s what this was, and it felt amazing.

“Focus Papa!” Yuri chided. “We have to be perfect!”

“Of course, Yura. Don’t worry, I don’t want to ruin your debut.”

Yuri beamed at him and Yuuri smiled indulgently. “Ok, here we go,” Yuuri said softly, counting down and starting the video for them.

They all moved in perfect practiced rhythm — well as perfect as they could be given that none of them were professional dancers, even if Yuuri looked like one.

Viktor found himself getting more into it than he had yet, throwing all of his years of dance and skating experience into it, letting his new-found feelings flood to the surface as he put all of himself into the peppy, sassy dance. He even made sure to pop his butt out a little more on his dip, and he swore he saw Yuuri blush  _ ever _ so slightly.

By the end of the dance they were all breathing heavily, even Yuuri who didn’t strictly need to breathe.

“That was awesome!” Yuri cheered.

“Let me just edit the video,” Yuuri said, eyes unfocusing again for a few seconds before he nodded. “All done, here.” He pointed towards the TV where a perfectly edited and polished video began to play, with the original music video in one corner, and the choreographed version in the other. In the center, the three of them danced in perfect rhythm. Viktor could spot a few small mistakes (even one from Yuuri which he was  _ sure _ was intentional), but overall it looked incredible. Outside of professionals, no one would be able to notice a thing.

“Can we post it?” Yuri begged, jumping at Viktor who had to react quickly to catch his son.

“Of course! I’ll even post it on my account so it gets lots of attention. Everyone needs to see your hard work. I bet Lilia will be very proud of you. She always did think you were a better dancer than me.”

Yuri beamed, squirming until Viktor let him down, quickly running over to Yuuri, asking excitedly for a snack before dinner. Yuuri just smiled peacefully, glancing at Viktor out of the corner of his eye as Viktor heard his phone ping.

He glanced down at the screen and smiled, seeing Yuuri had sent him the polished video to post. Viktor did just that, quickly sending the video to his official YouTube account and tweeting out the link with a couple of fire emojis. He’d let their moves speak for him.

It took only seconds before the telltale signs of the internet exploding hit his phone, and Yuuri literally winced as he was flooded with Viktor’s notification.

“Do people like it?” Yuri asked excitedly, clearly seeing Yuuri’s flinch as he cut up some apple slices for a snack.

“Seems like it,” Viktor replied as the first replies were nothing more than keyboard smashes and emojis. It would take people a few minutes to truly respond after they’d watched the full video.

A new notification pinged, and Viktor noticed Yuuri blush. Viktor quickly scrolled until he found what he was sure was the offending post.

**@zupsgirl1 Who’s the hottie dancing with them? Those moves** **_daaaaymn!_ ** **#viktorsmysteryman**

Suddenly there was a flood of replies as people piled onto the original post.

**@symphonyofpixel I have no idea but you said it! Hot Damn! Viktor is a lucky man. #viktorsmysteryman**

**@opt_ I’m gay now. #viktorsmysteryman**

**@Kooki_Q I’m not surprised Viktor’s such a good dancer, but #viktorsmysteryman might be a professional! He’s incredible! And look at little Yuri! They’re all so talented!**

**@angiwyn Who IS this?!?!! Do your thing internet! I have a mighty need for some fanfic! #viktorsmysteryman**

“Can I see?” Yuri asked and Viktor and Yuuri both blushed.

“Uh…” Viktor stammered.

“Here you go,” Yuuri said, collecting himself quickly as he threw a few comments up on the TV screen again. He had cherry picked a few of the ones that were gushing about Yuri’s moves in particular and Yuri’s eyes were sparkling with excitement.

“I’m going to call Lilia!” Yuri declared, rushing off towards the house phone, apple slices clutched in his fingers. Yuuri gave a soft laugh, eyes flickering once more to Viktor as he followed behind the child.

Viktor felt his own phone buzz and he glanced down at the screen, eyes widening slightly as he lifted the device to his ear.

“Anna.”

“I always told you he was a natural born dancer.”

Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle. “Good luck with that. You should see him at skate practice. This is nothing.”

“I know. He looks incredible in the videos you send.”

Viktor nodded to himself. “He is. I couldn’t be more proud.”

There was a pause before Anna sighed. “Me too. You’ve done great Viktor.”

Viktor blinked in surprise, a small swelling of tears pricking his eyes. “Thanks, Anna. I try.”

“I know you do, and it’s paid off. I’m glad you talked me into carrying through with it. Even if I’m not there, it was worth it, seeing how happy you two are.” Viktor had to bite his lip to hold back the sob. “Now who’s the guy,  _ Vityaaaaa _ ,” she teased and Viktor had flashbacks to when they were just friends, his heart warming.

“Not someone I’m willing to share just yet. He’s…special.”

“You dating?”

“Not yet; it’s complicated, but I promise if anything changes, I’ll tell you.”

“You’d better, I’ll be angry if you don’t turn to me to spill about boys after all we’ve been through.”

Viktor laughed feeling true peace settle over him. “It’s good talking to you, Anna.”

“You too Vitya. You look…happy. It’s a nice look on you.”

“Thanks.”

“Give our son a hug for me.”

“I will, talk to you later, Anna.”

He hung up and walked over to the office where Yuri was gushing to Lilia, who had apparently already watched the video and had been very impressed but Yuri’s form, even if she probably had a few critiques in mind. She always knew when to put away that side of her.

Yuuri smiled up at him, gently pressing his finger behind Viktor’s ear, a clever trick Yuuri had showed Viktor early on that let him listen in on Yuri’s phone conversations in times like these. Yuri was so cute that Yuuri couldn’t help but share the moment with Viktor. They  _ both _ were cute.

He sneakily leaned his face towards Yuuri and pecked his cheek, making Yuuri’s cheeks flame to life, eyes widening in shock as Viktor winked, inwardly giggling at how transparent Yuuri’s emotions were, and falling just a little bit more.

Chris was going to be insufferable when he found out.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fun while I work on other parts of this story. ;)
> 
> This fic was inspired by the [K/DA - POP/STARS](https://youtu.be/UOxkGD8qRB4) video that dropped this week. There is also a [choreography version](https://youtu.be/qaAkvzLSg0s). I had the idea just before going to bed, and the next morning I found the choreo version and just knew I had to do it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
